1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus, a liquid discharging method, and a program used therewith.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers are known examples of liquid discharging apparatuses that discharge liquid. In a printer of this type, a head is supplied with ink, and the head is driven to discharge the ink.
A technology in which, when the ink is supplied to the head, the ink is heated by using a heater to heat a supply path for supplying the ink to the head has been proposed (see, for example, JP-A-2006-281454).
In a case in which the heater is installed at a position at a distance from the head, the ink heated by the heater naturally cools by the time it arrives at the head, and its temperature decreases. A manner in which the temperature of the ink decreases differs according to a natural cooling time. Thus, the temperature of the ink in the head differs according to a travel time (natural cooling time) from after the ink is heated by the heater until the ink arrives at the head. For example, in a case in which a flow amount of the ink in the supply path is large, the travel time is short. Thus, the ink in the head is warm. Alternatively, in a case in which the flow amount of the ink in the supply path is small, the travel time is long. Thus, the ink in the head is cool.
Such a change in temperature of the ink changes the viscosity of the ink. In addition, in a case where the head is similarly driven despite the change in viscosity of the ink, the amount of each ink droplet discharged from the head changes according to the viscosity of the ink. A problem of the change in the amount of the ink droplets discharged from the head is not limited to printers that discharge ink, and similarly occurs also in liquid discharging apparatuses that discharge liquid.